


(S)aint

by heartshapedglasses



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Demon Frank Iero, Frerard, M/M, Minor Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Priest Gerard Way, Teen Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshapedglasses/pseuds/heartshapedglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's probably not a good priest, or even a good person. But he's good at pretending.</p><p>Frank's a demon who's planning to take advantage of the weakness in Gerard's faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Absence Of Faith

Gerard was probably not a good priest, or even a good person. But he was good at pretending. He could fool every person in the church during his sermons, couldn't he? He could read from the bible and preach while his mind went somewhere else. It wasn't that he didn't believe anymore exactly, he just started to find certain rules harder to follow. The town where the church of St. Mary's Soul was a small town in Jersey. It was the town Gerard had lived in his whole life, and it was always the same people that attended the daily mass.

And today was no different. He knelt in front of the altar an hour before the afternoon mass was supposed to begin, praying for forgiveness for thoughts he'd never act on. Because even if he wished he could ignore the celibacy vow, the town was small and conservative enough that he'd get fucked over if it ever got out. It wasn't worth the risk to him.

"Excuse me?" A voice he's never heard before said behind him. Gerard stopped whispering _Forgive me, father for i have sinned..._ over and over again, turning around to apologize and say he wouldn't be taking any confessions at the moment. The words seemed to somehow get stuck as he just stared. The person standing in front of him was a guy who couldn't be more than seventeen, the local catholic school's uniform clashing with the lip piercing and the black Mohawk with blonde sides.

Gerard realized after a few moments he had probably been staring for too long. "Uh- Sorry. What do you need?"

He looked at Gerard like he knew something Gerard didn't and smirked at him. "My mom wanted me you to get my confession," He said, then shortly after added. "I'm Frank, by the way"

"So, you'll be attending mass regularly, i assume?" Gerard asked, not really staring at Frank anymore.

Frank's smirk widened. "We'll see about that, Father Way. Though, honestly? It's a safe bet." Gerard nodded and led him to the confessional, taking a seat in the other side.

"You can start, Frank." He said after it was clear Frank wasn't going to start talking on his own.

"I-I...Where do i start? I've been bad lately, you know?" Frank asked in an innocent voice and Gerard had to take a few moments to calm his thoughts before speaking.

"Just start with whatever minor sins you have," Gerard mumbled. And Frank did. He didn't seem to have any major sins except the fact that he had sex. He wasn't a bad kid as far as Gerard could see. Gerard gave him his blessing and told him to do a couple of Hail Mary's before stepping out. Frank kneeled in front of the altar, did his penance and walked out of church. Gerard watched after him, eyes trailing down to Frank's ass a few times before Gerard knelt down and begged forgiveness for his thoughts again.

An hour later Frank was at church and for some reason Gerard kept getting distracted, eyes never failing to make their way back to Frank. And the thing that really got to him is that Frank seemed to know, biting his lower lip or giving Gerard this look whenever he realized Gerard was staring at him.

He'd either been staring for too long, or he had to ask someone to fix the light bulbs, because he could have sworn Frank's eyes turned completely black a few times.


	2. I Got The Devil Beneath My Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Frank stood up to walk away, Bert grabbed his arm to pull him closer and whispered in his ear. "You better watch yourself, Iero. You never know when you're gonna stop being the boss' favorite."

Frank walked into the seedy bar Bert had wanted to meet him in, changing out of the school uniform and into his regular clothes in the bathroom before sitting down on the booth that was the farthest away from the windows.

Bert came in after a few minutes, looking angrier than Frank's seen him in a long time as he walked towards Frank and sat down across from him. "You," He began, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You stole my priest."

"You wouldn't have told me about him if you didn't want me to know, sweetheart," Frank said with a smirk on his face. "He's very pretty. I bet it'd be easy to turn him dark side." And that's what he planned to do. He was better at destruction than Bert could ever hope to be anyways. But then again, he was better than Bert at everything.

"You fucking- You-" Bert took a deep, shaky breath. "I claimed him."

"How? Because you saw him first? Grow up, princess. There's a reason i'm the best and you're some little pathetic afterthought," Bert opened his mouth to reply but Frank's not done yet. "But let's make a deal."

Bert's anger suddenly disappeared. He was in business mode now. Frank couldn't help but thinking of how much of an idiot Bert was. "Fine." 

"If he doesn't let me turn him within six months, i'll let you have him. Deal?" Frank asked, watching with slight satisfaction as Bert's eyes turned a bright red.  

"Conditions?" Bert asked in a tone that meant he was planning to take it no matter what words came out of Frank's mouth next. That pissed Frank off more than it should have, because it was like Bert didn't believe he could ruin Gerard. He managed to maintain a blank expression and calm down, staying completely still for a few seconds before speaking.

"You stay the hell away from him. You stop playing whatever bullshit act you have and stop going to church."

Bert grinned, taking a switchblade out of his pocket. "I was starting to get bored of going to that place anyways."Frank's eyes turned completely black as he let Bert makes a small cut on his hand, watching him do the same thing to himself before they shook hands and Bert stood up, a small smirk on his face like he believed he actually had a chance as he ordered a drink.

Just as Frank stood up to walk away, Bert grabbed his arm to pull him closer and whispered in his ear. "You better watch yourself, Iero. You never know when you're gonna stop being the boss' favorite."

Frank rolled his eyes and left, hesitating a little before going to the church. He feels powerless here, even though he isn't. He has to make an actual effort to prevent his eyes from turning black and to keep the black wings invisible. He sees Gerard kneeling by the altar again and he wonders why he's always asking his god for forgiveness. His lips could be doing better things, after all. 

He focused for a few seconds before he began crying hysterically, body shaking with sobs. "F-Father Way? I-I n-n-need help..."


	3. Should do / Shouldn't do

"Ow," Frank complained, flinching as Gerard continued to try and clean one of the cuts on his cheek. Gerard glanced at him momentarily before shaking his head and continuing to clean the wound.

"We're almost done, Frank. Do you want to talk about what happened?" Gerard asked, trying to distract him. Frank made a small noise, flinching again.

"I told you, some goddamn-" Gerard cut him off with a glare, as if to remind him that even though they were in Gerard's house, he was a priest and he just couldn't say that kind of thing in front of him. "Sorry," Frank mumbled. "A very nice man tried to rob me."

Gerard shrugged, leaning back and setting his things down as he finished. "I'm gonna pretend you didn't just commit blasphemy in front of me," Gerard said, watching Frank look around.

"Can i ask you somethin'?" Frank asked after a few moments, running a hand through his hair. Gerard nodded, trying to focus on Frank without really doing so. Because if he did that then he'd start staring at his lips or his eyes and Frank would notice again. Gerard was doing his best to ignore the fact that Frank was pretty, which didn't really work when Frank seemed absolutely focused on using that against him.

"Why don't you have, like, crosses or a giant painting of the pope in your living room?" Frank asked, crossing his arms over his chest. It was a valid question, but not many people noticed that Gerard had no religious symbols around his house and when they did Gerard had to bullshit through it. "Cause' i thought you would have that kind of stuff here but there's nothing."

Gerard forced a smile after a few moments, not particularly caring if it seemed genuine. "I don't spend much time here," Gerard said, trying to ignore how Frank moved closer.

Frank smiled innocently, and even though his right eye was already bruising and there were little cuts all over his face, Gerard couldn't help but think how beautiful he looked right there and then. "I bet there's something in your bedroom, right?" He asked in an innocent voice, almost hesitating before tilting Gerard's chin up so he was looking at him in the eyes. "I bet you have lots of things there. Can you show me?"

The thing is that Gerard knew he had to say no. He knew that he should have wanted to say no and tell Frank to go home because it just wasn't appropriate to let teenage boys snoop around in his bedroom for religious symbols that may or may not be there. But instead of sending him on his way, Gerard found himself nodding.

"Are you sure, Father Way?" Frank asked, moving closer to him. And Gerard just couldn't look away, like Frank's voice and eyes were controlling his actions instead of him.

Gerard swallowed thickly, looking away after a few moments and standing up. "No. It's, uh- It's late, Frank. I'm sure your parents are worried."

Frank seemed almost disappointed for a few moments but he nodded and stood up. "Thank you for helping me, i guess..." Frank mumbled, smiling slightly and hugging him for longer than was probably considered appropriate before putting his coat back on and leaving.

As soon as he was gone, Gerard felt more focused. More like himself again. He eventually went back to his bedroom, looking through his phone to see if Bert had texted him recently. Bert was a drug addict that suddenly began coming to church six months ago. He reminded Gerard of how he used to be before he started taking his religion seriously back in his late teens. If Gerard was being honest, he had gotten attached to the man as he seemed to be the only person who really understood him in a long time.

He tried to not be disappointed when he saw that there was absolutely nothing at all from Bert.


	4. Cannot say i'm breaking the rules, If I can glue them back together

Frank patiently waited for Pete to come into the small office that was under the club he owned, taking long drags of his cigarette. He was glad he was alone, to be completely honest. Not even the loud music from upstairs could quiet his thoughts down. He couldn't even remember the last time he was this infatuated with a human, so obsessed with making them like him.

So obsessed with the idea of them being his.

And it was interesting to say the least. Gerard wasn't anything special, really. He had met humans prettier than him, more broken down, more destroyed. The only thing that could really be considered special about Gerard was that he was a priest, which Frank couldn't really care about either way since Gerard did a crappy job at that.

Frank was pulled out of his thoughts when the door suddenly opened, Pete walking inside and sitting down across from Frank, a condescending tone in his voice as he spoke. "I just have to tell you, the boss isn't happy."

"Because you're not sucking his cock?" Frank asked, putting out his cigarette.

Pete gave Frank a stern look, sighing loudly. "Bert's saying you're stealing his latest pet project," He said, choosing to ignore Frank's earlier statement.

"Really? We're giving Bert the right to an opinion now? The fuck is this world coming to?" Frank leaned forward slightly. "Listen, he should have marked him. Did he mark him? No. He just went around telling everyone he was going to get Gera- The priest's soul."

"And have you marked him?" Pete asked, a small smirk on his face. "It seems to me that Bert still has the right to a fair game."

Frank scoffed, rolling his eyes. He was pretty confident he could beat Pete in a fight if it came to that because of what he was going to say. "You wanna play, sweetheart? Let's play," Frank said, standing up. "We could pretend that the boss sent you here, but we both know that's a lie. You're fucking the priest's brother. Perfect. Great. I won't get in the way of that. But if you get in the way even once, i'll make sure Patrick finds out just how unfaithful you're being."

Pete gave him a sarcastic smile, eyes turning completely pitch black as he suddenly stood up, shoving Frank against the wall. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Not some whiny excuse of a demon that fucked his way to the top," Frank said, shoving him back roughly. "Don't make me tell Patrick what you've been doing, because we both know that i can and i will," He studied Pete's expression for a second, laughing. "No fucking way. This isn't some random hook-up, is it? You want to keep his brother."

Pete didn't say anything, eyes returning back to normal as he stood up. "You do realize," Frank began once he calmed down. "That Patrick will rip out his intestines and play jumping rope with them before he lets you have someone else."

"Which is why he won't find out," Pete said, like he really believed he could keep a secret from Patrick. "Come on, you wouldn't- You won't tell him."

"You're the most pathetic piece of shit i have ever met- Actually, that's Bert. Never mind. But anyways, i don't give a fuck about what happens to you. Your existence literally doesn't benefit me at all...So, i won't tell him unless you get in my way."

"You can't tell him," Pete said. "If you don't tell him, i'll even try to hold off Bert. Okay?"

Frank nodded. "Okay. Goodbye, Wentz," He said, walking back upstairs and quickly getting out of the club.

Getting attached was stupid. It was the gateway to getting fucked over and losing everything you worked for. More importantly, he wasn't as stupid as Pete. Frank would never get attached to anyone again. Honestly, he found it funny how easily Gerard seemed to be getting attached to him. 

Frank certainly wasn't. And he was perfectly fine with that.


	5. I think i can see right through myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, really short update (which sucks) but i promise the next one will be longer and better.

Frank stared at him innocently, running a hand through his hair as he thought over Gerard's question. Gerard didn't think it was that hard of a question to answer.  
"No," Frank mumbled eventually. "I'm not sure if i believe in god."

And there it was, the flaw Gerard needed him to have. Or at least, the only one he'll ackowledge Frank has. Flaw. Singular. Nothing is perfect. He should be over his little fixation now, thank you very much.

Frank put a hand on his shoulder, staring into Gerard' s eyes. "You know, Father, i have a question for you. You know, you being a man of faith and all," Gerard nodded slightly, waiting for him to continue speaking as he tried to ignore the subtle sarcasm hidden in Frank's voice. "Do you believe in demons?"

No. "Yes," He mumbled, not quite sure why he's lying. He shouldn't lie. He shouldn't do a lot of things.

"Don't lie to me," Frank said, a small smirk forming on his face. "Why don't you believe in them?"

He shrugged, looking away from Frank. Frank moved closer, tilting Gerard's chin up. His eyes don't look hazel anymore, instead bordering on bright yellow. "Why?" He repeated. And then suddenly the answer's torn away from Gerard, mind spread open in front of Frank as the words escaped his lips. "I don't want to believe there's more evil in this world. Besides, there's no...There's nothing to prove they exist."

Frank shrugged, moving even closer to Gerard. He tries to ignore how close he is to sitting on his lap. "It's whatever." He said, staring at Gerard for a few moments before adding. "You're beautiful, you know?"

Gerard blushed brightly. "Uh-Thanks?" He sayid, ignoring how fast his heart was beating. Frank's eyes flashed a bright yellow for a few moments before he leaned in, pulling Gerard close and kissing him. A wave of icy shock went through Gerard before he pulled away, the bewildered look on his face quickly transforming into one of fear as he stared at Frank. 

Frank's eyes were completely black, a grin on his face as he stared back at Gerard.


	6. I've got nothing inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry i posted this so late. School kept getting in the way and the day i meant to post this i was hospitalized. But i'm back now and i really hope there isn't that much of a gap between when this chapter is posted and the next. Thanks for reading :)

Frank dragged Gerard's body down the dark hallway, finally making his way into one of the bedrooms. He managed to pick Gerard up, placing him on the bed before handcuffing him to one of the bed posts, sitting down on a chair accross from the bed once he was done. They were in Gabe's basement down. Gerard wasn't getting out anytime soon unless either Frank or Gabe let him, which was doubtful.

He'll ruin Gerard, destroy everything that made Gerard himself so he could become what Frank wanted him to be. Destroy his faith in God. Build him up into something new.

Frank could be his God.

And as he waited for Gerard to wake up, the pieces of what he was planning to do slowly coming together in his mind, he realized that he wasn't leaving the room. He usually would, and he didn't know why he stayed. He watched Gerard's chest rise and fall, watched him occasionally turn in his sleep but mostly stay in the same position, curled up as the bruise on his cheekbone seemed to get darker with every passing minute.

Gerard had fought. Not well, but he had tried to. Eventually, Frank had shoved him against the altar steps. Not because Gerard was shouting or trying to get away from him, but because the betrayed look in his eyes was- Frank didn't know why- He didn't-

Gerard suddenly opened his eyes, an almost daze look on his face as he stared at Frank. Frank stayed still, watching as Gerard's eyes fluttered shut after a few seconds and his lips began moving, forming words that Frank couldn't hear. After a few moments, Frank realized he was praying. And crying.

That wasn't how he wanted this to go.

Frank sighed as he stood up, sitting down next to where Gerard was handcuffed. He leaned forward, wiping away a few stray tears from Gerard's cheek. "No. None of that, sweetheart? Okay?" He mumbled, voice soft even though he was getting pissed. If Gabe somehow managed to hear them from upstairs he'd be pissed too. Gerard showed no signs of listening to him, continuing to pray. Frank almost wanted to laugh at his hypocrisy but he didn't. A priest whose faith was fading, a priest who was straying from the path of God, asking his God for help? It was funny in a way. He almost wanted to snap his fingers and make Gerard shut up. But Gerard wasn't  _just_ any demon. He liked the chase. The betrayal. The exact moment the human saw what they were getting into and started regretting ever coming accross him in the first place.

So, his eyes went back to hazel, a sympathetic tone in his voice as he spoke. "I'm not going to hurt you, Gerard," He said, running his fingers through Gerard's hair. He had stopped praying now, looking at the wall instead of Frank. "I'm not," Frank repeated.

Gerard looked up at him, suddenly yanking at the handcuffs a few times as if that action would suddenly set him free.

"You're adorable," Frank said, but Gerard didn't react like he did before. No cute fidgeting this time. He just glared at Frank -which made him look even more adorable in Frank's eyes, but whatever.- 

"You're disgusting," Gerard said, voice raw. "You're unnatural. You're a monster."

"But you still wanna fuck me, so who's really in the wrong here?" Frank asked, voice mocking. 

"That's a sin," Gerard said. "And you- Your very existance is- God wouldn't create you. You're an act of the devil."

"Whatever," Frank said. "I have big plans for you, you know?" He asked. And he did, but he mostly asked the question to watch Gerard squirm. Gerard didn't react so he stood up, walking to the dresser and picking out clothes for Gerard. Skinny jeans. Random t-shirt from a band Frank doesn't know. He placed them on the bed, unlocking the handcuffs. Frank's eyes turned completely black again, a small smile on his face as Gerard's face suddenly showed signs of fear instead of defiance.

"Take off your clothes," He said, resisting the urge to comment on how that probably wasn't going to be the only time Gerard her those words coming from him. In very different circumstances.

"No."

"Excuse you? Take off your clothes or i'll fucking take them off for you."

Gerard paled slightly, and after a moment's hesitation he stood up. Maybe he knew there wasn't any way he was leaving, maybe he didn't want to leave, but he didn't put up a fight either way. He turned his back to Frank, unbuttoning his shirt. Frank didn't need to see his face to know his cheeks were flushed a dark red. He stared at Gerard's body once Gerard was down to his boxers. Priests shouldn't be as pretty as Gerard  _what the fuck?_  

Frank waited until Gerard was dressed before walking over to him and hugging him tightly. Gerard just stood there, not really reacting.

Destroy. Rebuild. It was a simple plan. One he would stick to.


	7. Why’d you have to make this so hard? / Let me get away

Gerard wondered if anyone knew where he was. He wondered if Mikey came home from school and just shrugged off his absence and thought he was at the church or somewhere else. He wanted to scream, tear down the door and run over to wherever Frank was and demand for him to take him back home. But the door was locked, and he didn't know where Frank was or what he would do if he even got outside. Or maybe, just maybe, deep down he didn't want to leave just yet. The thought of not wanting to leave was terrifying, but at the same time-

He wondered if demons could be fixed. He didn't know if he could fix Frank. He didn't even know if he wanted to _try_ to fix him. After all, he'd mumbled exorcisms, put every fiber of his being onto trying to fix Frank while Frank stared at him with black eyes that held no emotion. Gerard wondered why Frank wanted him there, why he was keeping him. He remembered something in the bible about a soul being a priceless thing.

He wondered if that was what Frank wanted, his soul. What would happen to him if Frank got it? Would he be safe? Would he be dead? Would he achieve the salvation he had been seeking for most of his life? Would he just boil down into nothing while he just became another part of Frank.

Gerard had been alone for exactly three hours and five minutes. This wasn't like any other hostage situation he could think of. The room he was being kept in had anything except a cellphone or any other thing he could have used to get help. And even though the door was locked he assumed Frank thought he'd get tired of waiting for him to come back and just read a book or watch the television.

But the very thought of doing what Frank wanted made him sick, so he just paced around the room and drowned in his own thoughts. The thought of praying never even crossed his mind. He wanted to help himself. 

The door suddenly opened and Frank walked in. His stare had always somewhat unsettled Gerard, but now it was full blown fear. He stared at Gerard calculatively, lacking of anything even resembling emotion. Lacking of anything human. He closed the door as soon as he walked in, almost as if he knew that Gerard would try to run away. Gerard didn't say anything, paralyzed in the middle of the room as Frank sat down on the edge of the bed with a calm look on his face. He always looked calm, as if he knew the answer to everything.

It made Gerard angry, to be completely honest.

"My family has this little stupid tradition where we show off our new, uh- Yeah. You have to come with me," Frank said, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"You have a family?" Gerard asked, since for some reason that was the only logical thought he could latch on to at the moment.

Frank rolled his eyes dramatically, laying down on the bed and staring at the ceiling. He took a deep breath, as if the very thought of his family was an inconvenience. "My six siblings, my uncle and my parents are visiting us," He said. "Well, technically, we're staying in my brother's property, so only five siblings are visiting."

"Oh," Gerard said, not really understanding. "Do other- Uh- Do all creatures have families?" He asked, glancing at the door quickly. Maybe he could make it. Maybe this was God's way of helping him regain a concrete grip on his faith and he would be okay.

"No," Frank said, eyes still focused on the ceiling instead of Gerard. "Just mine. Cause' we're, like, the oldest. I'm lust, Gabe's greed..." He trailed off, suddenly sitting up and sighing.

"I'm going out again," He said. "I didn't think this would be so boring," He said, before leaving, locking the door behind him. Gerard stared at the door for a long time, not quite sure what to do before laying down on the bed and getting under the covers.


	8. They Said Hell's Not Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're mine now. Do you understand that? Mine. Not Lindsey's, not Bert's. Mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SUCK AT UPDATING I AM SO SORRY I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT

Frank and Lindsey had never gotten along. Whatever he had, she wanted. Whatever he could do, she could do better. It wasn't exactly the greatest setting to form a sibling bond. He'd say she was worse than Bert, but she was classier. What they had in common is that they were both calculating. They were both what made humans tick, what destroyed lives and what ultimately led the way to suffering. Lust and envy weren't so different after all.

But still, still, the way she was staring at Gerard from accross the dinner table made him want to destroy everything she had. She already stole Jamia from him, if she thought- If she was under the stupid little thought that she would do the same with Gerard, then she was dumber than Frank thought. Which, shit, that was an entirely possible scenario.

Their father sat at the head of the table -Their mother was apparently busy- and the only person that seemed content was Bert. He was probably happy because they were all miserable. Gabe was composed as he sat next to William and Lindsey kept staring at Gerard while Jamia avoided looking at Frank. Patrick and Brendon didn't seem to particularly care, Brendon scrolling on his phone as he sat in the middle of Sarah and Ryan and Patrick was, as always, an icy calm. The only one missing didn't like to come to these things, so naturally, their father pretended his other child didn't exist.

"So, Frank," His father began, voice deep and cold as if he was in the middle of a business transaction. "Your brother's been telling me a lot about Gerard."

Frank rolled his eyes dramatically, glaring at Bert. "Are we fucking toddlers now? Can you do anything without help?"

Bert simply grinned and continued to eat, a content look on his face.

"He just told me about the deal. And the fact that Gerard's a priest. How did you manage that, Frank?"

"Yes," Lindsey said, clasping her hands together as she forced a smile and looked at him with barely controlled contempt. "How did you manage that, Dear Brother?"

Frank grabbed Gerard's hand, and Gerard tensed up for a second before relaxing. They spoke about how Gerard needed to act. Like he was already far gone. Frank hasn't had time to break him yet. But after this, he will. Gerard stared back at him adoringly and a part of Frank wondered if that was acting or if it was real. It'd be easier for him if it was real, after all. "Well, you know, if I told you, it wouldn't be any fun," He said, and she glared at him again, opening her mouth to say something else before Brendon stood up.

"This is honestly so fucking boring. Father, nice seeing you," He said, giving a mock curtesy bow before snapping his fingers. Patrick and Lindsey stared in horror as he disappeared with Sarah and Ryan, as if they had just realized that they could leave the meeting at any moment. Either that or they viewed it as an insult. They all stared at their father and he simply shrugged.

"So, Gerard, when did you decide to become a priest?"

"Uh- I don't- When i was fifteen," Gerard mumbled. Bert snorted, and it was only then that Frank noticed how the two seemed to know each other -Up until that point, he just thought Bert had been watching him from afar or something.-

"Really? I thought you were too doped up at the time to think about holy things," Bert said in an innocent voice, grinning at Frank.

_What?_

Lindsey smirked at him and Frank stood up, grabbing Gerard and pulling him downstairs with him again. That wasn't a part of the plan. How fucking dare Lindsey and Bert act like they- Like they could do a better job than Frank. Like they were better. No one was better than him.

Gerard was shaking as Frank closed the door of the room, like his mind was already going places that Frank's mind was too unfocused to go to at the moment. "How do you know him?" He asked, and he didn't even realize his eyes were black until he catched a glimpse of his reflection on the mirror.

He shoved Gerard back onto the bed. "Huh?! How the fuck do you know him?"

Gerard stared at him in terror for a few seconds. "I- He used to come to- to the church. Not, like, he didn't walk inside- He just stayed outside most of the time." Frank glared at him for a few seconds, trying to determine if Gerard was lying or not. He was.

The slap that landed on Gerard's cheek echoed loudly accross the room. Gerard's eyes filled with tears, and he just stared up at Frank like he didn't believe Frank had just done that. His bad for trusting him, Frank thought. "Tell me the truth."

"H-He- I don't know... I thought- I thought he was my friend," Gerard said, his voice empty.

"You're mine now. Do you understand that? Mine. Not Lindsey's, not Bert's. Mine." Gerard didn't say anything for a long time, an almost lost look in his eyes as he stared at Frank.

"Okay," He finally said, a defeated look on his face.


	9. Hey, can we stop? / Me I'm not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted this. He wanted Frank. Fuck his religion and his old life. Fuck God and-

Frank was there when Gerard woke up the next morning. He wasn't even sleeping, just staring at Gerard. Frank always made Gerard feel like he was under a microscope; Like he was being observed. Inspected for any flaw or weakness. "You haven't been praying," Frank observed quietly. "Why?" 

Gerard didn't really have an answer to that. Maybe he found it pointless, since nothing could help him escape. Maybe he had lost his faith in God. Maybe the former was the same as the latter. "You still have faith," Frank said. "I don't see why you're worrying about that."

"How do you know?" Gerard asked, tears filling his eyes as he stared at Frank pleadingly -as if Frank held the answer- "Huh? How do you know?"

"If you didn't believe in God, if your faith had wavered even  _once,_ you'd be doing whatever I wanted you to do right now," He said, somehow managing to look disappointed and amused at the same time. "I think you're a bad christian and a shitty priest. But those two things don't change the fact that you still believe in your God and your salvation...It's sad to say the least."

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Gerard said, rolling onto his back with a small sigh.

"Well, you got it," Frank said, moving closer to Gerard. "You know how I know you still believe you'll be saved?"

"How?" Gerard asked, not really wanting to know but knowing Frank would tell him anyways. 

"You want to not believe in god because you view yourself as the worst person alive and you don't want to believe in a higher power because you feel like a failure. A failure not only as a human being, but also as a priest."

"I don't- I-" Gerard fumbled for the right words, each one seemingly out of reach. "You're wrong."

"Then correct me," Frank said, and maybe it was Gerard's imagination but he seemed to have moved closer.

"I've never really-" He paused, taking a shaky breath. "I don't particularly think my belief in God is as firm as it should be. I've always thought so," He said, head suddenly filled with memories of boring days as a kid filled questioning bible stories, arguments with his parents about how they were idiots for believing in something that probably didn't exist and then the apologies after Gerard got clean.

"So why are you a priest, Gerard?" Frank asked, straddling Gerard's waist and staring down at him blankly.

"Because God saved me," Gerard said. And that was true. He'd probably be dead in a ditch by now if he hadn't found God. If he wasn't saved from that dirty, disgusting world of sin. "And you can't even say there isn't a god because- Because you do. And if evil exists then something good has to exist, too." Frank ran a hand through Gerard's hair. He looked like he was about to say something but then he suddenly leaned down, kissing Gerard deeply. Gerard kissed back immediately, pulling Frank as close as possible. 

He wanted this. He wanted Frank. Fuck his religion and his old life. Fuck God and-

Frank pulled away, and Gerard stared at him with wide eyes. Those weren't Gerard's thoughts -not just because he wouldn't ever think those things, but he didn't even feel like himself while he was thinking them.- Frank looked almost excited and all Gerard knew was that if he was excited, nothing good could come out of the situation for Gerard.

"Finally," Frank said, quickly pulling him into another kiss.


End file.
